Lick!
by Selfless Summoner
Summary: "Gengar used Lick!" "Foe Mismagius flinched! Haha!" "Gengar..." "Huh?" "...Kubunuh kau!" - sho-ai GengarxMismagius Gijinka version!


**Title**: Lick!

**Fandom**: Pokémon

**Disclaimer**: Nintendo

**Warning**(s): Gijinka version, OOC, Typo(s), Sho-ai

**Pairing**(s): Gengar x Mismagius (extra note: both MALE!)

.

.

.

**=Please Hit Back Button Everytime You Feel Unsafe=**

.

.

.

Dari banyak jenis Ghost, Mismagius salah satu yang spesial. Ghost berpenampilan penyihir yang satu ini terkenal rajin, serius, dan sangat loyal pada masternya. Berbeda dengan adiknya, Misdreavous, Mismagius sudah membuang semua sifat manjanya.

Jika kebanyakan Ghost itu nakal, _sneaky_, dan suka kebebasan mutlak, tidak begitu dengan keluarga Mismagius. Lain dengan Drifblim dan adiknya, Drifloon yang hobi main kesana kemari sesuka hati, Mismagius lebih kalem dan patuh pada masternya. Jauh beda dengan Gengar dan kedua adiknya, Haunter dan Gastly yang sangat _sneaky_ dan jahil, Mismagius lebih suka duduk diam di perpustakaan dan mangerjakan sesuatu yang berguna. Dan tidak pula seperti Spiritomb yang superior, tapi sadisnya minta ampun, Mismagius adalah Ghost yang _gentle_ dan menyerang hanya dengan perintah sang master.

Seorang Mismagius muda bersurai hitam keunguan- ingat, hitam keunguan! Bukan ungu kehitaman!- sedang duduk diam di dalam perpustakaan bercahaya minim dikelilingi pilar-pilar buku yang diambilnya secara acak dari banyak rak di dalam perpustakaan itu. Pemuda tanggung itu sedang menikmati waktu liburnya di Johto. Masternya, seorang _champion_ bersurai hitam legam bermanik emas sedang sibuk mencomblangkan master Ghost lain, Gengar dan master Flying Pidgeot.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara ribut dari sisi lain pintu perpustakaan. Mungkin ini jam main Gengar milik _Gym_ _Leader_ kota Ecruteak- yang sedang sibuk dicomblangkan masternya- beserta adik-adiknya. Mismagius kurang suka dengan Gengar sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kesan nakal sangat mudah ditangkap dari cengiran mahluk satu itu. Tapi sayangnya, _male_ Gengar milik Morty Matsuba itu sepertinya menaruh perhatian khusus pada Mismagius tertentu- dirinya- Mismagius milik sang _champion_, Gold.

'_Abaikan_ _saja_, _Mismagius_... _abaikan_," batinnya seraya mnekuni kembali buku yang ssdang ia baca.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara riuh di luar sana berkurang, mengembalikan ketenangan yang semula terusik. Namun tak berselang lama, pintu perpustakaan berayun terbuka- menampilkan sosok rupawan bersurai ungu jenis Poison tapi beberapa tingkat dekat _royal_ _purple_ milik jenis Ghost. Remaja tanggung itu tersenyum nakal, lantas berjalan mendekati satu-satunya meja di perpustakaan itu yang terisi.

Mismagius jelas tau siapa yang datang dan dengan semena-mena menggusur tumpukan buku pada bangku panjang yang ditempatinya, tapi remaja laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak mendongak, tidak ambil pusing.

'_Abaikan saja, Mismagius... kalau si tengil itu berani macam-macam, hajar saja dia dengan salah satu buku bersampul tebal didekatmu_!"

"Hei," sapa pemuda berambut jabrik itu- Gengar- dengan cengirannya yang masih lekat di wajah.

Mismagius diam saja. Jaim.

"Hei, tidak sopan mengabaikan orang yang sedang bicara! Kupikir Mismagius itu jenis yang paling tau tata krama diantara para Ghost lain," Gengar yang tidak suka diabaikan langsung merepet bak petasan seri di acara kawinan orang Betawi.

Mismagius menutup bukunya dengan kasar. "Oh, ya. Tentu saja _Mr. Elder_. Kuharap kau bisa menunjukkan sedikit tata krama di sini. Aku sibuk. Pergi sana!" usirnya lantas kembali menekuni buku di tangan- seakan pembicaraan itu tak pernah terjadi.

"Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu main diluar!"

"Gengar, kau tidak dengar? Aku sibuk! Sana, pergi main dengan adikmu saja!"

"Mereka ikut _Lady_ Drifblim dan Drifloon milik master Fantiana. Kau juga tadi dicari."

Mismagius menghela nafas berat. Susah ya bicara dengan orang bebal macam Gengar ini. "Kalau begitu susul mereka. Sekalian sampaikan salam hormatku pada _Lady_ Drifblim dan katakan padanya aku sibuk."

"Kalau kau tidak ikut, aku juga tidak pergi!"

"Gengar-"

"Tapi kalau dipikir..." Gengar memotong kalimat Mismagius, menyebabkan remaja laki-laki berkostum penyihir itu makin sebal padanya. "Kau tidak usah kesana saja."

Mismagius mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Kenapa berubah pikiran?"

"Disana ada _Lady_ Mismagius milik Fantiana juga. Dia dan _Lady_ Driftblim sangat cantik." tutur Gengar.

"Kau suka salah satu dari mereka? Jangan takut, aku tidak tertarik dengan _Lady_-mu itu. Tidak akan aku sambar kok." sahut Mismagius yang kini kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Bukan begitu..." Gengar mendegus pelan. "Ah, sudah lah. Aku menemanimu di sini ya?"

"Terserah tapi jangan berisik,"

.

.

.

Ingin sekali Mismagius menggampar pemuda disampingnya itu dengan benda apa saja dalam jangkauannya. Meski berjanji tidak akan ribut, Gengar yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam terus-terusan mengganggunya, bukan dengan suara.

Lima menit pertama, remaja tanggung bin labil itu masih duduk anteng sambil bertopang dagu dan memperhatikan gerak gerik Mismagius.

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya, Gengar mulai bosan dan mulai bermain dengan bulu-bulu berwarna ungu lavender di pinggiran topi Mismagius.

Dua puluh menit berikutnya, Gengar mulai bermain-main dengan rambut hitam keunguan Mismagius. Bikin geli. Sang objek mulai yakin bahwa 'teman'nya itu tak akan bertahan lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

Mismagius mulai jengah dengan apapun yang dilakukan Gengar- sampai jemarinya tersangkut di surai panjangnya. Saat Mismagius hendak menegur- dilanjutkan dengan ceramah selama satu jam penuh- remaja kurang kerjaan di sampingnya, pemuda itu malah dibuat beku oleh aksi Gengar tepat di menit ke tiga puluh.

Sebuah tangan dengan sarung berwarna _royal purple_ tipe _fingerless_ menghalangi acara membaca Mismagius, dengan semena-mena menutupi halaman yang sedang dibacanya. Belum juga Mismagius sempat meneriaki si pelaku atas aksinya, remaja itu merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin di pipinya.

Sontak wajah Mismagius memerah sampai ke telinga setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Gengar.

"Gengar _used Lick_!" terdengar suara anak-anak heboh dari arah pintu perpustakaan. Sejak kapan mereka di sana?

Suara lain terkikik geli sebelum melanjutkan, "_Foe_ Mismagius _flinched_! Haha!"

"Kalian berdua, Hentikan!" Hardik seorang wanita di belakang mereka- _Lady_ Drifblim- dengan wajah memerah. "Apa tidak apa-apa, _Lady_ Mismagius?"

_Lady_ Mismagius yang berada tepat disampingnya juga ikut _blushing_. "Mismagius tidak jadi pucat kan? Kurasa tak apa. Tapi bukankah Gengar itu..."

"Sebaiknya kita beri mereka _personal space_, Mismagius. Ayo Drifloon, Gastly." ajak Drifblim sambil menarik tangan kedua bocah berpakaian serba ungu yang sibuk merajuk ingin lihat lagi.

_Lady_ Mismagius melihat kearah Gengar yang masih cengar-cengir tak bersalah, lantas menggeleng pelan dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan prihatin.

"Gengar..." akhirnya _male_ Mismagius disamping Gengar buka suara juga.

"Huh?" Gengar menatapnya bingung.

"...Kubunuh kau!"

"Hwaaa!" Gengar pun berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan beberapa buku tebal melayang kearahnya.

"JANGAN LARI!"

.

.

.

**=Owari=**

.

.

.

**A/N**: baru kali ini ngetik fic pokemon gijinka! susah! tapi asik juga sih. enggak tau itu karakternya tiap pokemon gimana jadi maaf kalau OOC...

**Tribute to**: Red Ruby~ (enggak juga sih) yang sudah nemenin ngerandom sampai bosan XD


End file.
